Weather Control Pegasi/Gallery
Season five Tanks for the Memories Sunshower moving a cloud S5E5.png Sunshower "So where do these clouds go?" S5E5.png Open Skies "Over by Clear Skies" S5E5.png Sunshower "But there's clear skies everywhere" S5E5.png Clear Skies "Yo, Clear Skies right here!" S5E5.png Sunshower "But there's clear skies over there, too!" S5E5.png Clear Skies "That's Open Skies!" S5E5.png Sunshower "There's open skies everywhere!" S5E5.png Open Skies "I'm right here!" S5E5.png Sunshower "So you're Open Skies" S5E5.png Sunshower "and you're Clear Skies" S5E5.png Sunshower "Then what's all that?" S5E5.png Open Skies and Clear Skies "Open, clear skies!" S5E5.png Open Skies "where'd our fluffy clouds go?" S5E5.png Clear Skies "He's over there!" S5E5.png Fluffy Clouds waving S5E5.png Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png Weather factory malfunctioning S5E5.png Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Summit delegates mingling S5E10.png Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Fluffly Clouds listening to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight addressing the crowd S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Delegates climbing to Twilight's tower S5E10.png Spike covers his mouth S5E10.png Fluffy Clouds "I was really looking forward to" S5E10.png Fluffy Clouds "a pony had taken my seat" S5E10.png Fluffy Clouds crying S5E10.png Fluffy Clouds "I don't need some random dragon's opinion" S5E10.png Spike annoyed S5E10.png Spike "no friendship should end over a seat" S5E10.png Fluffy Clouds satisfied S5E10.png Spike solves Fluffy Clouds' problem S5E10.png Fluffy Clouds flies away happy S5E10.png Fancy Pants confronting Spike S5E10.png Fancy Pants griping to horticultural Pegasus S5E10.png Fancy Pants "I ordered them trimmed" S5E10.png Horticultural Pegasus "the princess told me to stop" S5E10.png Spike facing an angry mob of delegates S5E10.png Delegates assembled in the summit hall S5E10.png Delegates listening to Spike S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall right side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle enters the throne room S7E1.png Twilight nervously looks away from the crowd S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer surrounded by friends S7E1.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' Five Pegasi flying toward Canterlot MLPTM.png Clear Skies and Pegasus flying over Spike MLPTM.png Pegasus swooping around Clear Skies MLPTM.png Pegasus mare praising Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png More ponies looking at big mess of cake MLPTM.png Bodyguards make a path through the crowd MLPTM.png Ponies look at the sky in shock MLPTM.png Ponies looking at the airship in fear MLPTM.png Storm Creatures descend upon Canterlot MLPTM.png Tempest kicks an obsidian sphere at Twilight MLPTM.png Storm Guards lead ponies away in chains MLPTM.png Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering MLPTM.png Mane Six listening to Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png My Little Pony (mobile game) Sunshower album page MLP mobile game.png Clear Skies album page MLP mobile game.png Open Skies album page MLP mobile game.png Merchandise MLP Season Five Character poster.png Sunshower, Storm Spotter card MLP CCG.jpg Open Skies & Clear Skies, Cloud Movers card MLP CCG.jpg Fluffy Clouds, Summit Delegate card MLP CCG.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg